The Haunting Of The Lair
by Eddy13
Summary: Drakken has finally done it! He's annihilated Team Possible! However, in retrospect, maybe it wasn't such a good idea.


**A/N: Hey, everyone**! **I know I've been on a hiatus for about a year, but I've been having some difficulties trying to write. However, after reading MrDrP's It's The Great Pumpkin, Kim Possible!, I felt motivated to write this. I've actually had the idea for this story, but never decided to write it until now. So thanks, MrDrP! Now, enjoy! And hopefully, I'll be back in the writing game soon.**

* * *

**The Haunting Of The Lair**

**I.**

Drakken worked feverishly on his latest weapon of doom, preparing it for it's task. Just then, the door opened and in walked a familiar green female.

"Did you get the final part I needed, Shego?" Drakken asked his assistant.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it" Shego said in her usual snippy tone as she tossed her employer the recently stolen Molecular Modulating Meter.

"Excellent work, Shego" the blue-skinned scientist said as he slid the MMM into place on his laser cannon "Now my new Molecular Death Cannon is fully operational! Did you leave a good enough clue at the scene like I told you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Kimmie and her bunch will be able to figure out it was me" his not-so-interested assistant said as she lounged into a nearby chair and picked up a magazine.

"Perfect" Drakken said with a smirk as he positioned the MDC "Once Kim Possible and her so-called boyfriend who's name escapes me arrives..."

"You'll blast them with your fancy laser, yadda, yadda" Shego interrupted "Haven't already tried this plan, Dr. D...on several occasions?"

"Ah" Drakken said waving his finger "But this time will be different, Shego. You see, the DMC operates on the combined principles of Hench's Transducer and my Particle Cannon. When our _visitors_ get caught in its beam, it will dismantle their molecular bonds, splitting their atoms apart to nothing, wiping them out forever! And once they're out of the way, the world will be mine for the taking!"

"Sounds pretty intense, Doc" Shego said "But are you sure it will work?"

"I'm positive" Drakken said affirmatively "Nothing will stop me this time. It maybe Halloween, but I'm getting an early Christmas present!"

"Sorry, Drakken" came a familiar voice as a familiar auburn female and her blonde cohort slide out from a vent "You'll be getting a trick instead of a treat".

"Kim Possible?" Drakken said in disbelief as he looked at his watch "Here already? That's a new record".

"You two really surprise me" Kim said.

"Yeah" Ron pipped up in an agitated tone "Deciding to pull a scheme on Halloween? Kim and I should be doing some serious action right now!"

"Ron, not now with the T or T thing" Kim said through gritted teeth before turning back to the blue and green villains in front of them "After you guys helped us foil that alien invasion, you two got full pardons for all your actions, even were commended. You two got a clean slate and a chance to start over, but you decide to go back to being bad?"

"What can we say, Princess" Shego said with a shrug as she jumped into a fighting stance "Some things never change".

"And some things_ do_" Kim said with a smirk as Ron went into a fighting position of his own.

"What's going on here?" Shego asked as she looked at Ron in disbelief.

"Did you really think I'd keep Ron on the role of a simple distraction after what he did during that invasion?" Kim asked as she looked fondly at her BF.

"That's right" Ron said with a smirk "The Ronman's been promoted!"

"So you're going to have me fight Monkey Boy instead, Princess?" Shego asked, a little nervous about going up against Ron after seeing how he dispatched her usurper and her comrade.

"Please" Kim said as she took her own fighting stance "I said I gave Ron a bigger role on the team. I didn't say I was going to let him have all the fun".

"Wait, two against one?" Shego asked in further disbelief "Isn't that stacking the odds in your favor a little too much, Kimmie?"

"Well, you always were complaining about wanting a challenge" Kim shot back.

"True" Shego said with a shrug before powering up and lunging at the teen duo.

Kim and Ron instantly jumped in opposite directions to dodge Shego. Deciding not to take her chances with Ron's powers yet, Shego started swinging her glowing claw-like gloves at Kim. The auburn teen ducked, pared, and leaped over all the former hero's strikes. While her back was turned, Ron ran towards the green-hued villainess at full speed, energy building up in his hands.

"Shego, watch out!" Drakken called out to his assistant.

Hearing her employer's warning, Shego turned to see Ron preparing to strike. Running with all the skill he developed as a Running Back, Ron pulled his hands back, readying his strike. At the same moment through his hands forward, Shego jumped to side, and Ron was going too fast to stop himself from unleashing his energy pulse at Kim! Acting quickly, Kim leaped over her BF, dodging the wave strike, which left a rather large mark in the wall that was behind her.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked his GF.

"I'm fine" Kim responded before pointing behind Ron "But look out!"

Just as Ron was turning to where Kim was pointing, a blast shot past his ear. The source: a very annoyed Shego.

"My turn, Monkey Boy" Shego said, her hands glowing brightly.

In a flash, the green-hued villain unleashed a volley of blasts at the blonde, who went into a series of backflips, successfully avoiding the entire barrage. Clearly agitated, Shego gathered her glow energy into a pulsing orb and hurled it at the tow-headed boy. Bending his knees, Ron leaped like a spring and grabbed onto the wall, leaving Shego's glow grenade to blow up the book case behind him.

Taking aim at the blonde clinging to the wall, Shego fired, only to have him bounce to another section of the wall. Shego fired again, Ron bounced to another section. Shego kept firing, but Ron kept avoiding every shot.

Clenching her fists, Shego growled "And I thought it was annoying when Princess did that".

"Speaking of which" came to a voice from Shego's left, causing her to turn, only to get a foot in the face "Forgot about me?"

Kim leaped off Shego, who immediately began firing at her. Taking the opportunity, Ron leaped off the wall towards Shego like a missle.

"Hey, time for a check-up!" Ron called as he began spinning like a drill in midair, a faint blue glow around him.

Turning to see the strike, Shego quickly rolled out of the way, leaving Ron to strike the floor, creating a large crater around him. Leaping out of the hole, Ron landed on Shego's left.

"Impressive, wouldn't you say?" Kim said with a smirk as she positioned herself on Shego's right.

"Please" Shego groaned "You've seen one super strong guy with glowing blue body parts, you've seen them all". And with that, the fighting resumed.

While the two teens fought his green assistant, Drakken attempted to position his MDC at the heroes. However, every time he tried to get a lock on them, they moved out of the way.

"Shego!" Drakken bellowed to his assistant "Would you please get those two to hold still? It's hard to hit a moving target!"

"Trying!" Shego shot back to her employer as she shot a devastating blast in Ron's direction. Jumping into a handstand position, Ron spun like a top, deflecting Shego's strike and sending upward at the ceiling. The blast caused a large piece of the ceiling to come loose directly over Drakken and his laser.

"Gah!" the blue mad scientist shouted as he saw the ceiling above him beginning to crack. Quickly, he pushed the MDC to the side just as the ceiling gave way and collapsed on the spot he just standing.

"Watch where you're aiming!" the blue mad scientist yelled at his brawling assistant.

"Not my fault!" Shego retorted as she swung a glowing arm at Kim, who quickly bent backwards to dodge the swipe before grabbing Shego's arm and flipping her.

Just as Drakken was about to aim the MDC again, he noticed it was sparking a bit.

"What the?" the blue mad scientist said in confusion before he noticed a panel on the side of the laser had been opened. Hanging out of the panel was the weasel thing of the boy who's name escaped him, and it was tearing out one of the wires.

"Blasted vermin!" Drakken shouted as he swung at Rufus, only to miss and get an electric shock from the wires before swinging at the mole rat again and again as it jumped all over the machine "Get away from my MDC!"

Finally, Drakken's swing got so close to Rufus that the little mole rat landed on Drakken's hand.

"Hold still you pest" Drakken sneered as he prepared to swat the mole rat.

Acting quickly, Rufus bit the blue villain on the hand.

"Yeouch!" Drakkken yelped, swinging out his hand, causing Rufus to go flying.

"Rufus!" Ron shouted.

In a flash, Ron leaped into the air and caught the mole rat before landing neatly on the ground.

"Nice try, buddy" Ron said to his pet before putting him in the safety of his pocket and resumed fighting Shego.

"Oh, my hand!" Drakken groaned as he inspected his mole rat-inflected injury.

"Yo, Dr. D, we've got bigger problems than that!" his accomplice's voice brought the not-so-good doctor's focus to what was occurring.

Kim and Ron launched simultaneous punches on either side of Shego, which the green-hued henchwoman quickly blocked. Shego then swung a glowing fist at Kim, who swerved to the left and knocked Shego's feet out from under her with a leg sweep. After getting back up, Shego swung her fists downward onto Ron, but his monkey abilities allowed him to leap over her and deliver a powerful kick to her back. Stumbling, Shego shot a concentrated blast at Kim, but Ron used his monkey reflexes to pull her to safety. The two teens then gave Shego a powerful double kick to the chest, sending her five feet backwards.

"Uh, I could use a hand here" the green villianess shot to her employer, clearly wearing down while Kim and Ron were still going strong.

Drakken mumbled and stuttered, trying to think of something to do when all of a sudden, familiar golden pedals popped out around his neck. Growling in frustration, Drakken was about to rip the pedals off when a vine appeared at his side. Looking back at the scene, he saw Ron leaping through the air towards Shego.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Drakken shouted to his vine before pointing at the battle "Help Shego!"

Obeying his orders, the vine shot out across the room towards the fight. Just before Ron's strike made contact with Shego, the vine caught him around the waist!

"What the...?" Ron said in shock before the vine tossed him backwards.

The force of the vine's toss combined with the energy of Ron's jump sent Ron hurling across the room. Before she could think to move, Ron crashed right into Kim, knocking the two teens a good ten feet across the floor before hitting the ground, the force having also shot Rufus out of Ron's pocket, the three them right in front of the MDC!

"Ha! I have you now!" Drakken shouted in victory as he practically smashed the button on the laser.

The cannon charged up and fired a bright yellow-green energy bolt, completely engulfing the two teens and the mole rat.

"Uh, what's going on?" Ron asked as they were bathed in the beam. All of a sudden, his pants completely vanished!

"Oh" the teen moaned as he smacked his head with his hand "Why is it always the...pants?"

The boy felt the top of his head, but found that some of his hair was missing! Feeling further, he discovered the hairs of his cowlick were gone!

"Hey, where's my hair?" Ron said before looking at his GF "Where's _your _hair?"

Grabbing a hold of her hair, Kim notice that a great deal of it was missing! Her hairdo looked like that of her mother! Looking at her hands, Kim discovered that her right looked like it was shriveling up while her left hand had already disappeared up to the elbow! Looking down, Kim saw that her feet were no longer where they were suppose to be!

Panic surging through his little body, Rufus slowly turned around and discovered what he was afraid of: his tail had completely dissolved away! Feeling his face, Rufus felt that his whiskers and buckteeth in the process of fading away too!

"What's happening?" Kim cried as parts of her and her teammates continued to vanish before their eyes!

The three let out a scream of fright as their bodies were completely engulfed by the energy beam. A bright flash of yellow green light filled the lair, forcing Drakken and Shego to shield their eyes. When it died done, Drakken and Shego looked at the spot where Kim and Ron were standing, only to see a wisp of smoke rising off the ground.

Drakken was silent at first, only staring at the spot where his arch-foe and her bumbling comrade were standing moments ago, his mouth agape. When he finally found his voice, he could only whisper "It worked". He started giggling wildly, continuously saying "It worked", the volume rising each time. Eventually, his giggling fit morphed into crazed laughter and he began shouting "It worked, Shego! It worked! It worked! Did you see that Shego? I got em!"

"Wow" Shego said, unable to believe what she just saw "They're gone, just like that".

"I know, isn't it great?" Drakken said in a giddy tone before shouting loudly "Farewell, Kim Possible!"

"Man" Shego said, still unable to know what to make of this "I just can't believe that after all this time, Kimmie and her boy are finally kaput. Seems kind of a shame, doesn't it? I felt like they were starting to grow on me. And besides, until the sidekick stepped up, Princess was the only one to keep me on my toes".

"Oh, don't worry Shego" Drakken said "I'm sure you'll find another person that'll give you a challenge. Now come, we have work to do. With Kim Possible finally out of the way, my evil genius is free to flow unhindered!"

**II.**

Drakken spent the next three hours, whistling giddily, working on the plans for his latest bid for world domination, confident that there would nothing to stop this one. As he worked, Shego sat on her lounge chair, still pondering the events she had just seen.

She still couldn't believe that Kimmie and the buffoon were really gone. She kept half expecting them to bust in at any moment and foil Drakken's plan as usual, but it never happened. She couldn't understand why she was thinking like this. This was what she and Drakken had been working towards for a long time. Now that it finally happened, she should be as giddy as her boss, but she didn't. She had spent so much time _trying_ to destroy the princess that now they actually did it, it left an empty feeling inside her. She'd no longer have the thrill of attempting to rip Kim to shreds, to try blast her to ashes, or smash her into pulp. The green villainess realized that she had gotten more fun out of _trying_ to accomplish the deed than actually doing it.

"_Ah, well_" Shego thought to herself "_I'll get over it eventually_"_._

At that moment, the former hero felt something jab her shoulder.

"Ouch!" Shego shouted as she leaped up.

"What is it, Shego?" Drakken said, turning momentarily away from his plans.

"Uh, nothing, Doc" Shego said, unable to tell what she just felt.

"Well, okay, then" Drakken said, turning his attention back to his plan "Just think Shego, once I've put the finishing touches on these plans, the entire world will be in my gra..."

"Your what?" Shego asked in confusion "Don't tell me your hold on the english language has gotten to a point where you can't even say simple words".

Drakken wasn't paying attention. He had been reaching to the spot where he had put his pen down when he had addressed Shego. Now his pen was not in the spot he left it. In fact, it wasn't anywhere on the desk.

"Yo, Doc!" Shego called, annoyed that her employer didn't express his usual reaction to her gibes (she may have lost the thrill of trying to kick Pumpkin's bubblebutt, but she refused to lose this) "I just knocked your dialogue! Aren't you even going to shout or twitch, or bust a vein?"

"Shego, have you seen my pen?" Drakken said as he looked over his desk, not paying attention to any of the snide remarks his assistant had shot at him.

"Your pen?" Shego asked in disbelief "Doc, I haven't touched that desk of yours for days".

"Well, my pen is missing!" Drakken shouted, still unable to find the tool needed to complete his newest scheme "Maybe it rolled onto the floor under the desk".

Shego could only smirk as her associate got on all fours and began to crawl under his desk. Even with Kimmie and her crew out of commission, the chances of the blue scientist she was currently looking at taking over the world were still pretty long.

Just as Drakken was poking his head under the desk, searching for his pen, he felt something ice cold clamp his shoulder.

"Gah!" Drakken yelped in surprise as he jumped, resulting him banging his head against his desk "Ohh!"

Shego attempt to keep herself from busting a gut as she watched her employer crawl out from under the desk and rubbing his sore head before he turned to her.

"Shego, this is no time for pranks!" Drakken shouted before adding "Now I know why you keep your hands lit. Your digits are freezing!"

"Wha?" Shego couldn't believe what she just heard "What are you talking about, Doc? I'm standing over here. There's no way I could've touched you!"

"Then why did I feel like I was pinched by cold fingers?" Drakken demanded.

Before Shego could respond, the entire lair went into total darkness.

Drakken growled "Shego, I thought I told you to pay the electric bill!"

"I did!" Shego shot back "There must be a problem with the circuit breaker. Hang on, I'll check".

While Shego went to inspect the circuits, Drakken grumbled. First he lost his pen to finish his scheme, now he couldn't even see it! Groaning, the blue made to sit in his chair...only to wind up smack on the floor. Looking behind him, Drakken saw that his chair was a foot behind him.

"_How did my chair get moved?_" Drakken thought to himself as he sat down, grateful that Shego hadn't seen that.

"Uh, Dr. D" came Shego's voice from the breaker room, sounding quite uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Drakken groused, feeling he wasn't going to like the response.

"I've gone over the circuit breaker, but nothing's messed up" Shego's voice called back "Whatever's happening, it's not because of it".

Drakken groaned. He was right. He didn't like Shego's answer. Suddenly, a chilling breeze shot through the room, making Drakken shiver.

"Shego, would you close the window" he called out "There's a terrible draft!"

"Uh, what window?" Shego replied as she walked back into the room.

Drakken's eyes widened. She was right! The lair had no windows!

"Wha-what is going on here?" Drakken yelled as the wind picked up and filled lair's main hall.

At that moment, Drakken and Shego heard what sounded like moaning, groaning, shaking and rattling.

"Uh, do you hear that, Doc?" Shego asked with a gulp.

'I wish I couldn't" Drakken said, shaking like a leaf.

Suddenly, a crate rose in the air, causing Drakken and Shego's eyes to widen in shock. In a flash, the crate flew right at Drakken.

"Yipe!" Drakken yelped as he jumped out of his chair while the crate smashed into his desk.

"What is happening?" Drakken demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" came an eerie, yet familiar voice from somewhere over the blowing wind.

Drakken and Shego froze on the spot. That voice! It couldn't be!

"K-K-Kim Possible?" Drakken practically shrieked "But you're, you're, you're..."

"Dead?" came another eerie, yet at the same time goofy voice that was familiar to the villains "Yeah, I think it's safe to establish that".

Drakken stuttered "But, but, but, how?"

"Please" came the voice of his archenemy "Did you really think something like death could stop us?"

Drakken gulped "No. NO! This is impossible!"

"Which part of 'I Can Do Anything' have you not been getting after all this time?"

Suddenly, crates, tools, and rocks all over the lair rose up and started flying all over the place! At the same time, the winds sped faster, howling and howling, while the shrieking and groaning intensified.

Shrieking, Drakken ducked for cover. Shego, meanwhile, began wildly throwing plasma bolts everywhere, trying to find the source of the voices.

"Now, really" came Ron's voice "Do you really expect that to hurt us now?"

Twirling around, Shego fired in the source of Ron's voice. She didn't care if she couldn't see what she was aiming at. All she wanted was to shut those voices up!

Suddenly, Shego felt something grab her arm and pull it upward, causing her to rise off the ground.

"Going up" Ron's voice could be heard as Shego rose to fifteen feet off the ground.

"Going down!" the voice came again as Shego felt her arm being released and dropped to the ground with a smack.

Drakken, meanwhile, was taking refugee under his desk. He jumped up suddenly (and hit his head again) when he heard Kim's voice.

"You know, I believe you did us a big favor, Drakken" it said.

"F-Favor?" Drakken squeaked "B-B-But I destroyed you!"

"Uh-huh, you did" the voice replied "And look how well that turned out".

"H-How well?" Drakken squealed as he slowly scooted away from the voice.

"That's right" the voice followed "Now there's nothing that can stop us from saving the world. No matter what scheme you try, no matter how evil plan you make or wherever you go, we'll always be there to foil you".

Now, Drakken had found himself in the corner, and the voice of deceased archfoe still tormented him "Face it, Drakken. You'll never be rid of us. We're going to haunt you..."

(at this point, the voice was so close that it whispered in the blue villain's ear)

"..._forever_".

Screaming in fright, Drakken bolted upward and began running towards his hovercar.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, SHEGO!" he shrieked as he jumped into the craft.

Getting to her feet, Shego quickly leaped into the hovercar as Drakken started it up.

Without even bothering to open the door, the blue scientist smashed through the wall of the lair. The hovercraft carrying the two terrified supervillians flew higher and higher and soon disappeared into the night's sky.

**III.**

Back in the lair, the laughter of two voices could be heard.

"Man, did you see them run?" came Ron's voice through its fits of laughter "Boy, it feels good to not be the one who lost his pants for a change!"

"I gotta admit, Ron" Kim's voice said in between giggles "I was a little skeptical at first, but that idea of yours was the most fun I've had in a long time!"

"And you said watching _Scamper and Mr. Bitey_ was a waste of time" Ron's voice replied as it caught its breath "Hey, nice job with the sound effects, Rufus".

"Thank you" the mole rat's voice squeaked.

"A lot of credit goes to you too, Ron" said Kim's voice "The lights, the wind, the levitating. Your powers really came in handy there".

"I always said Monkey Power was a scary thing" the blonde's voice said.

Just then the sound of a beeper was heard:

_Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_

"Go, Wade" Kim's voice said as it answered.

"I've almost finished analyzing Drakken's ray" came Wade's voice "I should be able to make you guys visible again soon".

"Take your time" Kim's voice still chortled "No hurry" and with that she switched off the device.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Ron's voice asked.

"We're going to have a little more Halloween fun first" Kim's voice replied mischievously "After seeing how frightened those two were, I figure we pay the other villains a visit: Dementor, Killigan, the Seniors".

"Hey, I wonder what Motor Ed's mullet would look like standing on end?" Ron's voice asked as the two voices left the lair.

"I believe it would be quite disturbing" Kim's voice responded "Seriously".

"I'm betting you also want to have a little fun with a certain brunette while we're at it, right?"

"Well, the thought did cross my mind" Kim's voice said in a mischievous tone "And I'm sure you'd like to see the look on Barkin's face, too".

"Oh, yeah" Ron's voice replied "And the best part is, he can't do anything about it!"

"Then afterwards" Kim's voice continued as they reached the Sloth "I figure we'd top the night off with something you'd enjoy".

"T Or T?" Ron's voice asked hopefully.

"Well, no one can see me" Kim's voice answered.

"A-BOO-YAH!" came the yell that didn't seem to have a source.

Anyone who had been watching would've seen the doors of the car open and close before it started up on its own and flew off into the sky. Anyone listening to the inside of the car would've heard the giggling and snickering of two teens about to have the best night of their lives.

**The End**

**and  
**

**_Happy Halloween_ _from Eddy13_  
**


End file.
